Humaroid-Battles
Note that all Humaroid Commanders have Bionic Chips this makes them much tougher than you might expect, in addition to this the Humaroid flagships give bonuses which also makes these battles much harder. Level 1: Totals: 6 Fleets, 300 Stacks = 16200 Ships Flagship = Mercury Wing Fleets: 2x The Guardians-1 - Yellow Flagship CC: 2* Frontline Surge Ships & Weapons: Mall 4 Sparrows / Blaze Auto Cannon Fleets: 2x The Guardians-2 - Yellow Flagship CC: 2* Frontline Surge Ships & Weapons: Mall 4 Howlers / Magneto Bomb Fleets: 1x The Guardians-3 - Blue Flagship CC: 2* Frontline Surge Ships & Weapons: Mall 4 Spinners / Poacher Firebomb Fleets: 1x The Guardians-4 - Blue Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 4 Howlers / Nomad Streamliner / Dragonturtle Tips on How to Beat: (Insert any tips on how to beat Level 1 here.) *If you can beat Normal Duel 20 (Instance 20) this should be no trouble, be sure to stack your fleets pretty high though, 2/3k stacks or thereabouts depending on how much defence you have. *1 fleet 27k Nihels (max agillity, ballistic) and any divine with 700+ dodge can solo this. Level 2: Totals: 7 Fleets, 600 stacks = 37800 Ships Flagship = Mercury Wing Fleets: 2x The Guardians-5 - Blue Flagship CC: 3* Frontline Surge Ships & Weapons: Mall 5 Devourers / Typhoon Speed Cannon Fleets: 2x The Guardians-6 - Blue Flagship CC: 3* Frontline Surge Ships & Weapons: Mall 5 Wraiths / Plasma Energy Cannon Fleets: 2x The Guardians-7 - Red Flagship CC: 3* Frontline Surge Ships & Weapons: Mall 5 Whirlpools / Boomerang Rocket Rack Fleets: 1x The Guardians-8 - Red Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 5 Whirlpools / Leopard Streamliner Tips on How to Beat: (Insert any tips on how to beat Level 2 here.) *7 fleets of 1500 Indies per slot are enough to win without lost ships. *1 fleet 27k Nihels (max agillity, ballistic) and any divine with 700+ dodge can solo this Level 3: Notes: Some say its better to skip this one and go for 4, because there are losses from reflection. Totals: 8 Fleets, 900 Stacks = 64800 Ships Flagship = Grim Reaper Fleets: 2x The Guardians-9 - Black/Blue Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 6 Encratos / Tenho Dimensional Bomb Fleets: 2x The Guardians-10 - Black/Blue Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 6 Cerberus / Positron Bomb Fleets: 2x The Guardians-11 - Blue Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 6 Polymesus / Hellfire Missile Pod Fleets: 2x The Guardians-12 - Blue Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 6 Encratos / Guardian Tips on How to Beat: (Insert any tips on how to beat Level 3 here.) Level 4: Totals: 9 Fleets, 1200 Stacks = 97200 Ships Flagship = Grim Reaper Fleets: 3x The Guardians-13 - Black Flagship CC: 5* Fatal Furies - Min Range, Closest Ships & Weapons: Mall 7 Cybras / Flash Sonicbomb Fleets: 2x The Guardians-14 - Black Flagship CC: 5* Fatal Furies - Min Range, Closest Ships & Weapons: Mall 7 Nicholas / Meltdown Fleets: 2x The Guardians-15 - Red Flagship CC: 5* Fatal Furies - Max Range, Max Attack Ships & Weapons: Mall 7 Genesis / Destroyer Rocket Rack Fleets: 2x The Guardians-16 - Red Flagship CC: 8* Light and Darkness - Max Range, Max Durability Ships & Weapons: Mall 7 Nicholas / Warhammer Streamliner Tips on How to Beat: (Insert any tips on how to beat Level 4 here.) *I use Death from above 2* with Gems (+297 stats), with 10 indie's fleets i can beat this without loss any ship. Level 5: {C}Totals: 10 Fleets, 1500 Stacks = 135000 Ships Flagship = Shadow Trojan Fleets: 3x The Guardians-17 - Black/Red Flagship CC: 6* Victory Roar Ships & Weapons: Mall 8 Hamdars / Calamity Howitzer Fleets: 3x The Guardians-18 - Black/Red Flagship CC: 6* Victory Roar Ships & Weapons: Mall 8 Helenas / Heartstopper Fleets: 2x The Guardians-19 - Blue/Red Flagship CC: 8* Light and Darkness Ships & Weapons: Mall 8 Tiamats / Thunder Missile Pod Fleets: 2x The Guardians-20 - Blue/Red Flagship CC: 6* Victory Roar Ships & Weapons: Mall 8 Tiamats / Hammerhead Tips on How to Beat: *I use 22 fleets, 4 speed ccs that shoot first, indom 5* on main tanking fleet, indies with middle and back high damage stacks. ::: Losses vary greatly with procs...from low hundreds to 2ksh. *I (second author, poor man's solution) have great success in H1-H5 using indies with 7 EA, Daedalus, and Gravity Maintenance Facility on my highest speed comm. (This leaves room for 2 ish weapons.) This minimizes losses, even with FF procs. Otherwise, I use my R8 fleets. Previous tipster has a good point.. the more fleets, the faster they die and they fewer you lose. *8 fleets with 6eos 2ea ballistic indies on sides, nukes/flagship on center and center-rear; make sure not to enter the humaroid rear first, for obvious reasons. I lose an average of 100 ships from procs, sometimes under 20 losses. Occassionally, when a fleet exposes its rear end you'll lose entire stacks but this doesn't happen often. Optionally you could place low eos/ea indies on center-rear. - 3rd author Level 6: Totals: 11 Fleets,16200 Ships a Fleet, 1800 Stacks = 178200 Ships Flagship = Shadow Trojan Fleets:'''3x The Guardians-21 - Purple/Red Flagship '''CC: '''7* Victory Roar '''Ships & Weapons: Mall 9 Daybreaks / Deathhowl Shockwave / Ares Widowmaker Fleets: 3x The Guardians-22 - Purple/Red Flagship CC: 5* Fatal Furies Ships & Weapons: Mall 9 Quick Assaults / Princess Lightspear / Tomahawk Godfist Fleets: 3x The Guardians-23 - Red Flagship CC: 7* Victory Roar Ships & Weapons: Mall 9 Aggressive Warlords / Destroyer Nuclear Rack / Doomsday Nuclear Launcher Fleets: 2x The Guardians-24 - Red Flagship CC: 8* Light and Darkness Ships & Weapons: Mall 9 Daybreaks / Hornet Swarm / Pandora Tips on How to Beat: (Insert any tips on how to beat Level 6 here.) Level 7: Total: 12 Fleets, 2100 Stacks = 226800 Ships Flagship = CC: '''8* Light and Darkness, 9* Victory Roar '''Fleets: 3x The Guardians-25 Ships & Weapons: Mall 10 Striking Swords / Deathhowl Shockwave / Ares Widowmaker CC: 7* Victory Roar Fleets: 3x The Guardians-26 Ships & Weapons: Mall 10 Last Stands / Princess Lightspear / Tomahawk Godfist CC: 9* Victory Roar Fleets: 3x The Guardians-27 Ships & Weapons: Mall 10 Alliance Admirals / Destroyer Nuclear Rack / Doomsday Nuclear Launcher Fleets: 3x The Guardians-28 Ships & Weapons: Mall 10 Last Stands / Hornet Swarm / Pandora Tips on How to Beat: (Insert any tips on how to beat Level 7here.) Level 8: Totals: 13 Fleets, 2300 Stacks / 2400 Flagship = 270400 Ships Flagship = CC: 9* Fatal Furies X4 Fleets: Shadow Guardians, Nihelbets, Presidio of Glorys 9* Light and Darkness X6 7* victory roar X3 9*light and darkness X6 Tips on How to Beat: (Insert any tips on how to beat Level 8 here.) Level 9: Totals: 14 Fleets Flagship = Mercury Wing, Intrepid Nexus, Grim Reaper, Shadow Trojan Fleets = Independence Tips on How to Beat: (Insert any tips on how to beat Level 9 here.) Level 10: Total: 15 Fleets = 393600 Ships Flagship = Conquistador Level 10 CC: 9* Rays of Destiny Fleets: Black Holes, Trial Weapons Tips on How to Beat: (Insert any tips on how to beat Level 10 here.) Rewards After successfully completing a Humaroid, the player will receive a reward based on the level of difficulty the Humaroid is. Category:Collision_Chaos Category:Instance Category:Walkthrough